Bob Hope
| duration = 2000 to present | played by = Tony Audenshaw}} Robert Reginald "Bob" Hope was the husband of Jean Hope, Barbara Hope, Vonda Lockhart, Viv Windsor and Brenda Walker. He is also the father of Dawn Hope, Jamie Hope, Josh Hope, Carly Hope, Roxy Lockhart, Cathy Hope, Heath Hope and the step-father of Viv's two kids, Donna and Scott Windsor. Storylines 2000-2001: Arrival and marriage to Viv Bob first appears on 19th September 2000 and tries to sell Viv Windsor stockings for her shop, and Viv is left instantly smitten by him. She tries to woo him and they end up having a night of passion together. Bob and Viv end up going out and Bob proposes to her on 4th February 2001, and they marry the next day 2001-2002: Donna's brush with the law In September 2001, Bob and Viv go to a theme night in The Woolpack, leaving Bob's step-daughter and Donna Windsor home alone. Despite her parents disallowing her from going into Hotten with friends, she does so anyway. Viv keeps wanting to check on Donna, however Bob tells her that she'll be fine. Donna goes to a nightclub with her friends, and after missing their bus, Donna's friend Andy Sugden steals a car in an attempt to impress his girlfriend Katie Addyman. Marc Reynolds, the only one with a license (although it's only a learners) drives them home. However, on the way they end up running over something, which later reveals to be their headteacher, Miss Strickland. The group leave her body lying in a ditch, torch the car and return home, attempting to cover up the incident. Bob and Viv are concerned when Donna refuses to go to school, preferring to lock herself in her room. However, the truth ends up coming out in November 2001, when Marc gives in to his guilt and confesses to the police, leading to the other six doing the same. Marc is charged with dangerous driving in January 2002, and sent to prison whilst the rest receive community service. 2003: Shock from the past In February 2003, when friend Terry Woods returns from holiday, Bob is shocked to discover the woman he has brought to the village with him is none other than his daughter, Dawn. Dawn and Terry start a relationship, which Bob is unhappy with. When they get married on 18th March 2003, Bob is unsure whether or not to attend. Bob becomes a grandfather for the first time when Dawn gives birth to a son, TJ, on 19th October, but tragedy strikes when Terry suffers a stroke 2 days later. 2004-2005: Divorce and reconciliation In 2004, Dawn struggles looking after TJ and Terry, and after a blazing row, Dawn leaves him. But things aren't just bad for them as Viv and Bob also announce the end of their marriage after continuous arguing. In 2005, Bob and Viv begin to reconcile, but Viv embarks on an affair with Paddy Kirk, who is married to Viv's employee Emily. Emily later finds out and smashes up the post office before revealing Viv and Paddy's affair to The Woolpack customers, resulting in Paddy being punched by Bob and Emily's former father-in-law Zak Dingle. Paddy and Emily's marriage doesn't survive, but Bob and Viv manage to patch things up. They get engaged and announce this at the same time as Donna and her fiance Marlon. 2006: Remarrying Viv Bob and Marlon have a joint stag-do (despite Marlon's friend Val Lambert attending) in 2006, which Bob goes missing the day after. On the morning of his wedding, ex-wife Jean picks Bob up and tells him that she's taking him to the wedding, but he drives her past Emmerdale and locks him in her car until he decides to move to Spain with her. Bob refuses and manages to escape. He arrives at the wedding and is greeted by an angry Viv. He tells her that Jean abducted him, and the reason he went missing was because he went to have a vasectomy reversal, as Viv said she wanted children. Viv and Bob marry as well as Donna and Marlon, and afterwards, when Jean asks why he wouldn't leave with her, Bob gets a surprise when their son Jamie turns up out of the blue, and gives Bob a punch, leaving Bob's step-son Scott to return the favour. 2006-2007: Heartbreak, revenge and murder suspect Later in 2006, Dawn is arrested for benefit fraud, having been reported by Scott. Despite everyone's best efforts, Dawn was imprisoned. When Dawn got out of prison, she discovered her mother and her ex-husband were now a couple and decided to move to Cornwall with TJ. Terry asked to spend one more day with TJ, but he was late returning him so he and Dawn missed their flight. Donna convinces Dawn to attend the showing of their new house, but tragedy strikes when a gas leak causes the house to explode and collapse, and Dawn dies the next day from internal injuries, despite being fine while and after being pulled out of the rubble. The Hopes blame the Kings for what happened and become hellbent on getting revenge. Tom King tries to offer them £300,000 compensation so they could put this all behind them, but Bob and Viv agree not enough money in the world could replace Dawn. On the day of Dawn's funeral, Viv faints, and discovers she's pregnant with twins. Feuding against the Kings became difficult when Jean got sick of all the controversy, accepted the £300,000 and moved to Morocco with TJ. Tom sees Jean's actions as the Kings and the Hopes getting even, however Bob and Jamie don't see it like that, as Bob proves when he tries to mow down Tom. Tom wants to press charges but Tom's son Jimmy claims he didn't see anything, thinking that they've destroyed Bob's family enough. Bob and Jamie continue their revenge campaign by torching the King's River billboard. On 25th December 2006, Jamie sneaks into Home Farm, intending to burn it to the ground. Bob follows him in and tries to convince him to abort the plan, but the pair are separated when Tom comes upstairs. Jamie escapes down a hallway whilst Bob hides in the bathroom. Unfortunately for Bob, Tom goes into the bathroom and sees Bob through the mirror. Bob picks up an ornament as Tom goads Bob into hitting him with it. Later, Tom is pushed out of his office window, on the second storey of Home Farm, killing him. Believing Jamie was to blame, Bob goes to the police to confess. However, Bob is freed as the police had insufficient evidence to prosecute him. 2007: Twins and Eddie's return On 9th February 2007, Bob, Marlon, Paddy and an unwell Viv are left stranded at the moors when their car breaks down. Viv goes into labour and Marlon runs off to get help, leaving Paddy and Bob to help with the delivery of their children. Bob manages to help deliver a baby girl and Paddy helps to deliver a boy. Bob and Viv decide to name their children Catherine and Heathcliffe. Later in February 2007, the Hopes are surprised when they re-encounter Bob's brother Eddie, who offers Bob a job at Naughty Nylons - the place Bob worked at when he first met Viv. Eddie tries to take Bob from Viv, but only manages to split them up. When Bob learns of this, he floors Eddie and Eddie leaves the village after unsuccessfully trying to get his brother to forgive him. Bob tries to get back together with Viv but she tells him they need some time apart and he moves in with son Jamie. 2008: Viv's imprisonment and financial issues In 2008, Viv decides to start raising money for children's charities, following the death of Ashley and Laurel Thomas's son Daniel to cot death. The villagers are willing to support, and the fundraiser proves to be popular. However, Freddie Yorke, the man entrusted with the money, steals it and disappears. Viv and Bob report him to the police but Viv accidentally implicates the pair when she admits to moving around the funds, leading to the pair's arrest of fraud. Donna takes it upon herself to catch Freddie and ensure he is sent down. During a car chase, Donna realises she won't be able to catch him, so in a desperate attempt to delay Viv's hearing, she directs the car at a ramp. The car flips and slides on the ground, landing on its side. Donna is left unconscious whereas Ross Kirk is badly injured. Ross saves Donna before the car explodes. Donna's decision has the opposite effect on Viv, who, blaming herself, pleads guilty to fraud. Bob and Donna are left gutted as she is sentenced to three years imprisonment. Despite Viv ignoring his requests to see her in prison, Bob successfully manages to see her by working in the prison. First he works as a postman, telling Viv how much he loves her whilst they are both doing work together. He then returns as a drama teacher, under Terry's name. Viv is upset when Bob gets Viv and himself to perform a piece where a man's wife who refuses to see him whilst she is in prison, and reveals that Terry is actually her husband Bob. Bob was upset when he is told that he must respect Viv's wishes and leave her alone. Bob gives Brenda Walker a job at the cafe when Brenda decides to stay in the village with her daughter Gennie. Due to financial issues, Bob is forced to sell part of the cafe to Brenda, and the pair clash when Brenda tries to remodel the cafe. However, Brenda falls for Bob and tries to get herself in his life more, but Bob, still waiting for Viv to get out of prison to rekindle their romance, quickly catches on to what she is doing and sets him up with Terry. Brenda tries to prove to Bob that she has no feelings for him by kissing Terry on bonfire night, and ends up falling for him as well. 2009-2011: Viv's release and shop explosion Viv sends Bob a visitation order in July 2009, but assuming Viv is ending their marriage, Bob gets into bed with Gennie. Regretting the night, Bob and Gennie deicde to keep it a secret, but the secret is revealed when Gennie begins a relationship with Jamie. Bob is relieved Jamie agrees to keep the secret from Viv. Everyone is surprised with Viv's sudden release from prison and Viv and Brenda clash immediately. Viv assumed Brenda is an employee and threatened to sack Brenda, but Bob reveals that the business suffered financial difficulties and Brenda bought part of the business. Viv is shocked and apologises to Brenda and Bob, but his affair with Gennie is revealed and she throws him out, demanding a divorce. Immediately regretting this, Viv tries to reconcille with Bob but is left gutted when Bob is not interested. She desperately tries to get his attention by using the twins and faking a break-in at the shop. She tries to make Bob jealous by making up stories about other men she has met, but this doesn't change anything for Bob. However, in January 2011, a fire set outside Victoria Cottage spreads, reaching the shop and the flat above. Bob and Terry race in to save Viv and the children. Bob emerges with the twins, but before Terry can make it out with Viv, the building explodes, killing Terry and Viv. As a result, the business is forced to temporarily close and Bob purchases Dale Head, moving in with Dan Spencer. The building is repaired but Bob and Brenda open it as just a cafe, calling it Cafe Hope in memory of Viv. 2012-2013: Brenda's tumour and Gennie's death Following Viv's death, Bob develops feelings for Brenda and is unaware that she still loves him. They start a relationship, but their happiness is shattered when Brenda is diagnosed with a brain tumour in March 2013. The diagnosis changes Brenda, who refuses to undergo chemotherapy, and ending the relationship with Bob. However, Gennie manages to convince her to change her mind and reconciles Bob and Brenda. Bob supports Brenda whilst undergoing surgery and chemotherapy. A few months later, Brenda plans a handfasting ceremony for them, whilst Bob prepares himself to propose to her. On the day of the ceremony, Bob surprises Brenda with a proposal (which she accepts), and Brenda surprises Bob with the handfasting ceremony. In July 2013, Bob and Brenda are left devastated when Gennie is killed. Initially, they are told that Gennie was killed in a car accident, unaware that she was suffocated by Cameron Murray. Brenda really struggles with this on top of her tumour, and Bob tries to help her through this as much as possible. Additional information *Actor Tony Audenshaw was one of six actors to audition for the role of Bob in 2000. Viv Windsor actress Deena Payne originally told producers she didn't like Audenshaw, however he was casted in the role regardless, and the pair ended up getting along well. Quotes "Oh no. No. Not Donna. No. Oh please god. No. No" - when the police inform him and Brenda that Donna is dead. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Barmen Category:Businessmen Category:1960 births Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage Category:Residents of Connelton View Category:Hope family Category:2000 debuts Category:1982 marriages Category:1986 marriages Category:1988 marriages Category:1994 marriages Category:2001 marriages Category:2006 marriages Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:Shopkeepers Category:Woolpack employees Category:Convicts Category:Current characters Category:Residents of Cafe flat Category:Shop Assistants Category:The Grange B&B employees Category:Strippers Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In characters Category:2018 marriages Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Guests of The Grange B&B